User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Anubis Storytellers (Alfie)
So this is short, but I finished it this morning before I went out today. Like I said, it's short, BUT REALLY COOL. This was my favorite episode in the Storytellers series besides the finale. omfgggg when I get to write that holy shit fabian's gonna get even better *Screams* ANYWAYS, In this part, there is a lot of French. Ummm I'm not going to translate it for you guys since I want you to get the full effect of what I intended, so yeah. Also, I tested the translation on Google Translate, doesn't give you the right translation. SO YEAH *LAUGHS EVILLY* Moving on...ENJOY! Part Two. Alfie Alfie’s P.O.V. “My mother used to tell me that it was said there are lives inside of us. Spirits lie beneath your inner core. Some spirits are gentle, quiet. Others are violent, loud. Light and dark spirits lie within. The light and the dark spirits wait their turn. If one of us receives death, another rises to take our place. Different, stronger, better than before. Or so the story goes. I’m not sure I believe in that though. After all….it’s only a story.” I said. And thus the story begins…. I put my watch on, the one my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Family artifact. I’ve been wearing this watch since she gave it to me. I don’t ever want to part with it. The funny thing about the watch is...it doesn’t tell time. Well...it doesn’t tell the time a regular watch would tell. It tells the time of “The All Powerful Demon”’s life. How much time he or she has. It’s quite mysterious. I’ve always loved mysterious things.. I looked at myself in the mirror. Something is different about me- Obscurité régnera sur les des mortels. Je serai gouverner le monde. Le monde que je régnait autrefois ya une vingtaine millénaires. La nuit de la puissance est à venir… I sat down and got some wine. I heard knocking at the door. Ugh...mortals. I sighed with annoyance. “It’s open.” I simply said. “We come with gifts!” Jerome said stumbling in with a bottle of vodka. “By gifts he means alcohol.” Patricia sighed. “My gift of alcohol is something we all need. It will give us some stress relief.” Jerome said kneeling on my mother’s end table drinking. “Fabian couldn’t make it. He’s...grounded.” Patricia said sitting down on the couch. “And I’ll be lucky if I can drive again when I’m thirty.” Mara said taking the vodka from Jerome and pouring some into a cup. “It was the car, Mara. It wasn’t your fault.” Patricia said. “That’s because it was yours.” I hissed drinking the wine. “What did you say?” Patricia said in a confused way. I laughed evilly. “Let’s go outdoors.” I said. I got up and went outside. Patricia quickly followed me. I stumbled down the steps. “It’s quite a disappointment that Fabes couldn’t come.” I said. “Yeah, well, my family’s a bit insane at the moment.” Patricia said shrugging. “We all act a little insane at times.” I said guiding her to the couch. We sat down next to each other. “If you ever need someone to talk tooo...you know I’m here for you, yeah?” I said. “Thanks, Alfie. But really, I’m okay.” Patricia insisted. La jeune fille réside. Insensé à mentir au sujet ses pouvoirs. Je suis tout à fait jaloux de ces pouvoirs. Pourquoi aurait-elle toujours voulez les cacher? “You’re not okay. You’re Patricia Williamson.” I said. She gave me a “so…?” look. “Everyone in this shit town would kill to be you.” I added. “I doubt that.” Patricia hissed. I walked over to my mother’s antique katana. “Besides, I’m leaving in a few months, they’ll forget all about me, move on with their lives. I won’t be the same “Patricia Williamson” after that.” Patricia said. I grabbed the katana slowly behind my back, making sure the mortal doesn’t see me. She took a drink from her cup. “No...you won’t.” I said pulling out the katana from its case. Patricia’s eyes widened. The other two mortals came out. MORTELS DE TIMING PARFAIT. I put the katana back in its case quickly. I put it back where it was as Mara and Jerome walked down the steps. Patricia gave me a confused look then walked to Jerome. Mara walked to where Patricia was sitting. I guess they all thought they could go back to the way they were before the car crash. Like it had never even happened. I guess they were wrong. I sat next to Mara...a little too close to her to be just friendly. “Where’s your camera?” I asked. “Oh, heh. It got...blown up into trillions of pieces and set on fire, just to make sure it was gone. I got a new one though.” Mara smiled. I spotted my camera on the other side of her. I slowly leaned over her to get it. I touched her chest as I got it. “Here.” I said pressing the camera gently against her stomach. “Use this.” I smiled. She gulped. “Film me.” “Uh, oh, erm…” Mara said shaking nervously turning on the camera. “Oh okay um...d-d-doing wh-wha-what?” Mara stuttered. “What? Don’t you like the new me?” I said flirtatiously. Mara was speechless. “Patricia does! Don’t you Patricia?” I hissed looking at Patricia. I turned back to Mara. My vision flashed aqua. “A-are those eye contacts?” Mara asked looking at my eyes, confused. I held my head. “What?” I asked. “Alfie are you okay?” My vision flashed aqua again. “TU TROMPER TU NE SAVEZ PAS MOI ANYMORE STUPIDE TU MORTAL!” I hissed. My voice deepened. “What?” Mara asked. I coughed. “I mean...what do you mean? Heh.” I said. “You...you’ve been acting extremely weird lately. I mean, the way you’re dressed, your eyes, your voice...Alfie what’s going on?!” Mara asked. I scoffed and got up. “So Jerome gets to dress and act how he wants and hang all over girls in public but when I do it it’s weird?” I hissed. My voice deepened again. “Alfie...what the fuck’s wrong with you?” Patricia asked. “Well that’s just wonderful coming from you.” I snapped. “Look at you all. Scared. Pathetic fucking creatures. So careful to make sure nobody else finds out how fucked up you are.” I hissed. “Alfie, this isn’t you.” Mara said, nervous. I smiled evilly, “But isn’t it, darling? I see you. I see all of you, mortals. But none of you have ever seen me!” I laughed. They all looked at me, disturbed. “OBTENIR HORS. FAIRE PERDRE LE MA MAISON!” I screamed. My vision turned aqua again. They all looked at me scared. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” I screamed again. They all ran out. “Patricia? PATRICIA?” Jerome called out running. Stupid mortals. Soon they’ll see what power Patricia has. ✡✡ Preparing for murder is fun. VERY. Fun. I grabbed mum’s katana and put it into the katana holder on my jeans. I threw on a leather jacket. I made sure I had my watch on. My life source… Who’s to say who we really are? What are darkest desires are? They’re all in us, of course. It’s in our blood. Maybe...all we need is that perfect. Chance. To let. Them. Out. All we really need is a chance. A chance to show the world who we really are. “And then we all know what happens next. Who’s next?” I said smiling evilly. ✡✡✡ The All Powerful Demon is here. And he’s taking what he wants, mortals. Category:Blog posts